Reapers
The Reapers are a gang in the Neon District and are recognized by their distinctive hoodies and tar. Most members carry AK-47's, shotguns, or rocket launchers. History Before the Empire City Blast, the Reapers were just a bunch of druggies in a small gang, not even really bothering the cops. Some say they weren't even a real gang until after the blast when all of the criminals and drug dealers banded together under Sasha's leadership (and mind control) to take over the Neon District. After Cole MacGrath fought and defeated Sasha, the Reapers were left leaderless until Sasha's second-in-command, Maximus, stepped up to lead. This only lasted a short time, however, until Ophelia took over a large portion of the Reapers and turned them into the Drowning Doom. Maximus fled from the Reaper Base after this incident and has been MIA. Lysander, a Reaper conduit, was left to lead the remaining Reapers in their conflicts. The Reapers made appearances at nearly every invasion of the Drowned Warren, taking the fight to Ophelia even with their low numbers. Equipment AK-47's - One of the most common weapons of choice by the Reapers, the AK's are strong and accurate over a long range. The rifles, though, aren't exactly the most dependable in a fight. Shotguns - Some Reapers have shotugns that pack an extremly powerful punch, but only at a short range. RPG's - Some of the more bold (and stupid) Reapers use RPG's, launching rockets to take out large groups of enemies at times. The Reapers, however, have a frustrating tendency to try and use these at close range which results in their deaths along with their enemies. Riot Shields - The Reapers were able to get their hands on some ECPD Riot Shields immediately after the blast, using them for an almost failproof defense in gang wars. Turret Trucks - The Reapers had multiple turret trucks in circulation around the Neon only a few days after the Blast, these trucks are heavily armored with a big turret on the bed of the truck. Ranks Footsoldiers - Armed with AK's and a few grenades, these are the basic tar-controlled Reapers. Not very tough, and definitely not very smart, these Reapers are no more than basic thugs. Bombers - Also known as idiots or greenbeans, these guys never stick around for long because of their tendency to light dynamite and blow themselves up as a way of fighting. Clearly not the smartest of the Reapers, these are the ones that are nearly completely tar-controlled. Conduits - These Reapers are actually fairly good fighters, teleporting and sending shockwaves at their enemies. They wear white instead of the normal red trenchcoats. Category:Factions Notable Members Maximus - Former leader of the Reapers, Maximus disappeared after the Drowning Doom incident, popping up every now and then to fight, but cutting most ties to the Reapers. Lysander - The son of Sasha, Lysander is a Reaper conduit who took over after Maximus went MIA, he currently leads the Reapers. Category:Factions